Del odio al amor solo hay una cancion
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Xover Glee- Twilight... Finn y Bella son hermanos de Canada; Rachel de Lima, Emmett, Alice y Edward de NYC son primos... ¿Que pasara cuando ellos se conosca?... Entren y Lean
1. Journey to something new

**Bueno… esto es algo nuevo de mis idea locas para un Fanfiction… verán esto se me ocurrió un día cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer, yo amo ambos fandom y decidí hacer un fic con ambos.**

**Esta historia será dentro del universo de Glee pero con componentes, más que todo personajes, de Twilight pero les digo que no serán vampiros u hombres lobos sino será una historia libre de fantasías y mitologías; otro aspecto a considerar será que este será un AU/ UA (Alternative Universe o Universo Alterno) eso quiere decir que no tendrá que ver la historia original en esto. Mientras avance el fic irán viendo cómo se desarrolla la historia.**

**Como es un fic tirando más a Glee, tendrá canciones, podrán ser en español o en ingles.**

**Información Básica a conocer: **

**Finn y Bella son hermanos y viven en Canadá**

**Rachel y Edward son primos, ella está en Lima y él en New York**

**Shelby es la madre de Rachel y ellas viven juntas. **

**Quizá sea todo lo que deben saber por ahora… A otra cosa… El Glee Club "New Directions" al ganar las nacionales se volvieron populares (Sue y las otras porristas aun los consideran Losers); son entrenados por Shelby y Will (Como lo soñó Rachel en 1x22) y además está conformado por: Rachel, Quinn, Sunshine, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Matt, Mike, Jesse, Azimio y Karofsky (Se lo que piensan "WTF?" pero no se les hará raro si leen Glee: Second Chance "Otro Fic mío")… ¿Artie y Puck?... En Canadá con Finn.**

**Aclaro: No soy dueña ni de Glee ni Twilight… Glee es de RM y Fox… Twilight es de SM y Summit**

**Capitulo 1: Journey to something new**

**Finn POV**

Mi vida dio un vuelco de trescientos ochenta grados cuando mi mamá entro a mi cuarto y nos dijo a mi hermana y a mí- Hijos mañana salen a Lima Ohio de vacaciones.

Primero déjenme contarles algo de mí. Me llamo Finn Christopher Hudson y soy de Canadá, vivo en Vancouver con mi madre y mi hermana Isabella Marie Hudson, o como prefiere que la llamen Bella; ella es mayor que yo por un año y es muy madura para sus diecisiete años.

Nuestro padre falleció cuando yo era un bebe, pues él era sargento americano y fue llamado a la guerra de Irán y murió allí. Mi mamá, Carole, es enfermera y como casi siempre tiene turnos dobles mi hermana y yo hemos aprendido a vivir de nuestra cuenta.

Yo soy el capitán del equipo de Hockey sobre hielo de mi colegio, baterista de una banda que formaron mis amigos Artie y Puck (Bajo y Guitarra respectivamente) y además formo parte del Glee Club de mi escuela (Somos los campeones nacionales).

Volviendo a lo que comenté antes, mi mamá nos llego con esa noticia pues le pidieron que fuera a Quebec a atender a un paciente con una enfermedad terminal y que ella conoció y atendió antes que se mudaran, pero el señor sabe que va a morir y quiere que mi mamá, como fue la primera en atenderlo, quiere que ella sea la última.

Por esa razón el Sr Jean Paul la mando a llamar; entonces llamo a nuestros tíos en Lima-Ohio para que nos cuidaran este verano, nosotros le dijimos que no hacía falta pues Bella es una chica responsable y yo también me sé cuidar pero ella no nos quiere solos este verano así que por eso nos manda a Estados Unidos. Lo peor es que nos manda con la tía Sue, su hermana mayor, y el tío Aro. Ellos son sarcásticos, con actitud de superioridad y sus hijos ni se digan, Victoria es la viva imagen de su mama en cuanto a carácter porque en físico ella tiene el cabello rojo y con ojos pardos lo que le da un aspecto animalístico y peligroso y además es de piel blanca, por otro lado esta Jacob su hermano menor, el tiene el cabello negro igual que sus ojos y de piel morena tirando a canela.

Ahora aquí estamos en el aeropuerto internacional de Vancouver, para irnos a Lima el pequeño pueblo olvidado por Dios donde viven mis primos. Espero que este verano sea más interesante de lo que pinta.

**Rachel POV**

Primeros días del verano, esta época del año es mi favorita porque siempre voy con mi mamá y papá a visitar a mis tíos y primos en New York, el que más quiero es a mi primo Edward, el es especial pues compartimos gustos como la música y los musicales; el toca el piano y compositor, ambos deseamos ir a Julliart a estudiar y luego juntos ir a Broadway.

Mas este verano es diferente- Rachel cariño ¿podrías bajar?- dijo mi madre desde el cuarto de mi hermanita Beth.

-Voy- de mi cuarto voy al de mis padres- ¿para qué me llamabas? ¿Beth está bien?

-Si cariño, es solo que tu padre y yo te queremos decir algo- Oh no me digan que viene otro en camino, fue lo primero que pensé.

-Hija, este año no podremos viajar a New York- mi mirada bajó triste por eso; cuando les iba a preguntar el porqué mi padre se me adelantó- Porque Edward viene para acá, pues Carlisle y Esme se van a Inglaterra a ver al padre de tu tío que está enfermo. Alice y Emmett también vienen pero más adelante con sus parejas; Emmett con Rosalie y Alice con Jasper- Sonreí ante eso, los Hale me caen bien y mis demás primos son geniales.

-¿Cuándo llegan?- pregunta emocionada

-Mañana en la mañana llega Edward, los demás llegan el sábado pues Jasper y Rosalie están por presentar pruebas para las universidades, Emmett aun no finalizaa el semestre y Alice se queda para ayudar a su novio a estudiar. Carlisle y Esme salen esta noche.

Me sentía feliz por la venida de mis primos. Yo vivo con mis padres en Lima Ohio desde hace diez años pues antes vivíamos en New York, pero por asuntos de trabajo de mi papá nos mudamos a Lima, el es abogado y aquí necesitaban uno para el bufete donde él trabaja; mi madre estaba en Broadway pero por este motivo y porque no deseaba separar a la familia lo dejo y ahora dirige junto al Sr Schuester nuestro Glee Club; donde yo soy la voz líder junto a Jesse St James, mi ex novio; aunque Sam Evans, el novio de mi mejor amiga Quinn, ha tomado varios solos y compite contra Jesse por ser la voz masculina líder; por cierto mi mejor amiga es porrista y Sam es el quarterback del equipo, también soy muy amiga de Sunshine Corazon, una estudiante de intercambio de Filipina; entre ella y yo al comienzo hubo rivalidad porque ella tiene buena voz pero luego juntas logramos duetos poderosos y al final nos hicimos amigas.

De entre los chicos que están en el club, con el único con que siento que mi voz se escucha bien es con Kurt, mi otro mejor amigo, el es gay y sale con otro de nuestros compañeros, Blaine también de intercambio pero de una escuela de chicos, yo siempre he creído que de esas escuelas de un solo sexo el diez por ciento son homosexuales.

En fin, nuestro club siempre fue considerado como de losers hasta que ganamos los nacionales gracias a mi ex Jesse, pues su talento es notable y aunque él y yo tenemos buena química, no siento que su voz sea mi complemento.

Los demás miembros son Mercedes que es una Afroamericana con una voz potente y que gracias a su dueto con Sunshine cantando Single Ladies logramos alzarnos con el título en los seccionales. Otros son Matt, Mike, Azimio y Karofsky quienes son jugadores de futbol también y que se burlaban de nosotros hasta que por un castigo los metieron en el Glee Club y ahora son parte de él; los cuatro son geniales, los dos primeros bailan y los otros son excelentes cantando; Azimio canta Rap y Karofsky rock clásico. También Santana y Brittany son geniales cantando y bailando.

Este verano será algo nuevo pues casi nunca lo paso aquí pero al menos mis primos vienen.

…

**¿Qué opinan?... ¿Bueno o lanzo esta idea por el bajante?... ustedes me dicen… ya yo tengo pensado los capítulos 2 y 3 pensados… solo de escribirlos pero para escribirlos necesito saber si les gusta la idea… espero sus reviews al respecto.**


	2. El primer encuentro

**Capitulo 2: El primer encuentro**

**Bella POV**

Salimos de nuestra casa en la mañana pues el vuelo seria al mediodía; mamá se despidió de nosotros con algo de nostalgia y lagrimas en sus ojos. Nosotros tres somos muy unidos y muy pocas veces son separamos de nuestra madre por tanto tiempo como lo es un verano.

Decidimos irnos en la camioneta de Finn porque es más rápida y en comparación con la mía además la de él es más grande pues también es la de su banda y en donde suelen transportar los instrumentos. Llevamos pocas maletas porque pensamos comprar más ropa allí pues aquí en Canadá el clima es más frio que en Estados Unidos.

Ya en el aeropuerto mientras yo me encargo de entregarle nuestros boletos al encargado del Check in, Finn se encarga de que pesen y pongan en la cinta transportadora nuestras maletas. Al finalizar fuimos a pagar los impuestos de vuelo y a comer algo en lo que esperamos.

El vuelo pasó rápido, entre dormir, comer algo que nos sirvieron y ver parte de una película llegamos al aeropuerto de Ohio que está a dos horas en carro del pequeño pueblo de Lima. Buscamos nuestras maletas y comenzamos a buscar a la tía Sue o al tío Aro o incluso nuestros primos pero nada.

-¿Dónde crees que estén Finn?- le dije algo preocupada

-Voy a llamarlos- saco su teléfono y marco el de la tía Sue; luego de un rato en silencio oí a Finn decir- ¿Alo? ¿Tía?... Es Finn tu sobrino… si el de Canadá… si mira ya llegamos ¿Quién nos viene a buscar?... ¿Jacob?... Ah ok ¿Cuánto tardara?... Bien, bueno chao tía- el tranco

-¿Qué paso?

-Jacob salió hace hora y media, que lo esperemos, en un rato me manda su celular para llamarlo- asentí y luego nos fuimos a sentar y esperar hasta que llegó él y me quede impactada de lo grande y fuerte que se había vuelto desde que lo vi hace un par de años atrás; en lo que nos vio nos sonrió de forma muy tierna y camino a donde estábamos. Se acercó a mí, me abrazó y luego le dió un abrazo fraternal a Finn.

-Finn cada día te vez mas alto; ¿Cuándo dejaras de crecer?- preguntó golpeado juguetonamente el brazo de mi hermano.

-El día que tú dejes de usar esteroides Jake- el soltó una carcajada que Finn y yo repetimos.

-Buena esa, vamos- Finn tomo su maleta y Jake la mía- ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Cómo está la tía Carole? ¿Cómo está Canadá?- preguntó curioso.

Nosotros se las respondimos, y luego continuamos hablando de los demás miembros de su familia hasta llegar a la casa.

Al llegar, vimos una casa de un piso, con el jardín algo descuidado pero no mucho, la casa victoriana se nota un gran estado pese a que se nota que es vieja. Finn, Jake y yo nos bajamos y mi hermano tomó mi maleta y la suya mientas caminamos hacia la casa.

-El jardinero viene mañana, es que mi mamá no tiene tiempo suficiente para encargarse del jardín, Victoria no corta el pasto porque se le daña una uña- los tres rodamos los ojos- mi papá tampoco tiene tiempo porque él es el coordinador de los musicales en el teatro local junto al dueño de la lavandería y yo tampoco he podido porque me tengo que encargar de atender a mi mamá y hermana- Finn y yo nos vimos sin poder creer lo que él nos contaba, pero luego recapacité y me pareció muy de la tía Sue, ella es mandona, egocéntrica, amargada, y otros sinónimos que se consigan en el diccionario para referirse a ella.

Cuando entramos, la casa estaba llena de trofeos enormes; Finn y yo nos quedamos asombrados, habíamos oído de esto en las reuniones familiares con los demás primos pero no lo queríamos creer, es decir, como creer que una mujer tenga en su casa más trofeos que muebles en su casa y que no puedes caminar por la casa sin tropezar con uno.

-Esta es la colección de trofeos de mamá, todos de sus campeonatos de porristas y otros de cuando ella fue estudiante- Finn y yo nos quedamos asombrados- ustedes se quedaran en el sótano, ya lo acondicionamos María, la señora que limpia, y yo.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Mi mamá fue a atender otra denuncia porque unas chicas están comenzando a hacer cola para inscribirse en las Cheerios y al parecer una de ellas se intoxicó por beber agua de lluvia contaminada y ahora está en la clínica- ambos lo vimos incrédulos- Vicky se fue con ella y mi papá está en la selección para la obra "Romeo y Julieta", si quieren, van colocando sus cosas y los llevo a dar una vuelta.

-Tranquilo Jake, nosotros podemos salir solos, nada mas con ver la casa, sabremos cual es.

-Jejeje… ok tomen la llave y en lo que se acomoden salen si lo desean, pero eso si, tengan cuidado con los trofeos, miren que las nacionales del ochenta y siete es el trofeo mas adorado por mamá- ambos asentimos y Jake nos llevó al sótano; al llegar allí, estaban dos camas individuales, con colchones inflables y con las sabanas a un lado de ellas- elijan las que mejor les guste, tienen un baño para ustedes dos y un televisor, atrás de las camas hay un closet donde poner su ropa, pónganse cómodos.

Así lo hicimos o eso tratamos, Finn escogió la cama al lado de la ventana por si algún animal aparecía por allí, lo cual le agradecí, lo bueno es que el televisor tiene cable por lo que no nos vamos a aburrir aunque yo particularmente con un buen libro estoy bien, pero Finn es otra cosa; sin ESPN no vale nada.

Al terminar de arreglar nuestras cosas, ambos salimos caminando hasta un parque que vi camino hacia aca.

**Edward POV**

En la mañana partí en mi vuelo a Lima; ese pueblo me parece muy tranquilo y relajado para una persona que vive en New York. Me sorprende que el tío Ryan y la tía Shelby se lograran adaptar a vivir allí.

El vuelo fue tranquilo y al llegar a la primera que veo al salir de la puerta donde entregan el equipaje fue mi pequeña y adorada Rachel; ella caminó hacia mí y la abracé fuertemente- Eddy te eche de menos- dijo contra mi cuello mientras me seguía abrazando.

-Yo también Rach pero me estas asfixiando- ella me soltó de su abrazo de la muerte y se sonrojo; solo pude reírme, pues se veía muy tierna. Ella lleva un blue jean a la cadera, muy raro en ella, y una camiseta holgada y sin mangas color roja junto a unos converse negros- ¿y la tía Shelby y el tío Ryan, además de la pequeña Beth?

-No pudieron venir, mamá está en un ensayo con el teatro local ayudando al de la lavandería en las audiciones para "Sueño de una noche de verano" y papi se quedó con Beth- solo asentí- vamos- me hizo una señal y salimos de allí hablando de cómo nos fue este año- supe que perdiste por un punto las regionales de New York con B Flys Company- ese es el nombre de Glee club de la escuela St Jimmy de Manhattan.

-Si ¿puedes creer eso? nosotros hicimos un mash up épico de Imagine/ Let it be y un tema grupal memorable como Twist and Shout además que yo canté Michelle como solista tocando el piano- pude ver cómo sus ojos se iluminaron ante esa selección de canciones.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? Porque con eso tenían el título en la bolsa y nos hubiésemos enfrentado en las nacionales.

-A los jueces les gusto mas Boulevard of broken dreams- rodé los ojos al recordar a Jane y Alec Vulturi cantando.

Caminamos hacia el carro donde vino Rachel y agradecí a Dios que no se trajera su mini copper donde solo cabe ella, prediciendo mis pensamientos me dijo- Papi me dijo que mejor me venía en el suyo por seguridad de tu salud cervical- solté una risita y ella me vio molesta.

-No me parece gracioso, mi carrito es bello tal como está- dijo molesta.

-Solo bromeo Rachy- la abrace y eso la dejó sin armas.

-Ok… pero que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo ocultando una sonrisa que jugueteaba en sus labios.

Luego de guardar mi maleta, nos fuimos a su casa; tenía años sin venir a Lima, así que no recuerdo mucho; solo sé que es un pequeño pueblo en comparación con New York y debo admitir que, aunque amo mi ciudad, a veces suele ser algo estresante, pero uno se acostumbra a la Gran Manzana.

La tía Shelby nos sorprendió el día que anunció junto al tío que se mudaban para este estado; al comienzo, me sentí triste pues de los chicos la única que compartía mi pasión por Broadway, los musicales y la música era Rachel, y sigue siendo, sólo que ahora ella está lejos y nos vemos en las vacaciones; aprovechamos de ir a ver cada musical que se haya estrenado en esos meses y que aun tenga funciones.

-Bien Ed ya llegamos- me avisó ella y al voltear la cara, vi la casa blanca de dos pisos que había visto varias veces en fotos, bastante grande debo añadir, con un hermoso jardín delantero; la casa se nota que no es construida de hace poco tiempo sino que tiene historia, típico del tío Leroy.

-Está bella la casa, ¿Shelby planto este jardín?

-Sí, aunque mi papá y yo la ayudamos también, mientras ella cuida a Beth, nosotros la ayudamos.

-Está precioso- saqué la maleta del carro y junto a ella fuimos a la casa; al entrar, la casa posee un aire bastante familiar, además, se puede sentir el olor de la cocina- ¿Quién cocina?

-Papi, tu sabes que eso a él le gustaba mucho- asentí recordando- ven- me tomó de la muñeca en lo que puse mi maleta en el suelo y me llevó a la cocina donde estaba el tío Leroy con la tía Shelby y Beth.

-Mamá, papá y Beth- dijo Rachel y en lo que mis tíos me vieron me abrazaron fuertemente.

-Edward cuanto has crecido desde el verano pasado- me dijo mi tía sonriéndome- cuéntanos ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Pues bastante tranquilo, sin turbulencia ni nada además de rápido

-Que bueno cariño, si quieres ve a arreglar tus cosas para almorzar

-Mami lo que pasa es que quería llevar a Edward al parque que está aquí cerca para que pruebe el nuevo local.

-Ah ok, bueno entonces, que se vaya a acomodar en su cuarto en el piso de arriba y luego se van- Rachel y yo asentimos y fuimos al que sería mi cuarto para el verano. En el cuarto hay una cama enorme, con su propio baño y una gran ventana que dejaba entrar la luz del sol, un televisor y un gran armario.

-Woah este cuarto ¿Es para mí solo?- dije asombrado.

-Claro Ed, sabemos que te gusta este tipo de cuartos y elegimos este para ti, Emmett, Alice, Rose y Jazz tendrán los suyos en lo que lleguen, aunque creo, a las parejas les darán uno por cada una; ya sabes que mi papá y mamá son bastante liberales en ese sentido- asentí.

Luego de vaciar mi maleta y poner la ropa en el closet, Rach y yo nos fuimos caminando al parque, nos sentamos en el pasto y estuvimos allí conversando de todo hasta que ella me dice- ¿quieres almorzar ya?- asentí- bien espérame aquí mientras compro.

-¿Vas a necesitar mi ayuda?- ella negó y se fue, yo me puse a ver de nuevo el parque, rodando la vista por el lugar, divisé a la chica más bella que jamás hubiera visto en mi vida; ojos grandes y marrones achocolatados al igual que su cabello, piel blanca, de una buena figura, ni gorda ni flaca y con las curvas en el lugar apropiado, toda una belleza, pude notar que leía algo me acerqué a ver quién era; cuando estuve cerca, logre leer el titulo "Cumbres Borrascosas" un buen libro, algo dramático pero bueno en cuanto romance trágico, por lo desgastado del libro, es de imaginar que era su libro favorito y que mínimo se lo había leído unas cien veces, cuidado sino mas.

-Emm disculpa- ella se volteo a ver quien le hablaba y no pude hacer otra cosas que ver sus ojos, que expresaban muchos sentimientos, pude notar que ella también se quedó conectada a los míos y sonreí- ese libro de casualidad ¿Es Cumbres Borrascosas?- ella aparta la vista de mi un instante y se sonrojó ligeramente lo que me pareció adorable. Ella chequeó el libro para asegurarse que si era y solo asintió, yo le volví a sonreír y volví a hablar- Mmm es bueno pero me parece que Heathcliff fue un poco tonto con todo lo que hizo.

-Quizá sea verdad, pero estaba dolido por no poder tener a la mujer que amaba- y así comenzamos un pequeño debate de la novela, luego pasamos a Romeo y Julieta y Sueño de una noche de verano; me desconecté totalmente de todo a mi alrededor y solo podía estar centrado en la morena al frente de mi.

En eso, decido voltear la vista y veo a Rachel bañada de un bebida azul y me paro de inmediato- Edward ¿Qué paso?

-Mi prima… parece que tengo que ir a ver que le pasó; te dejo mi número para poder seguir hablando, mira que aún quedan cosas por debatir- ella asintió y yo me fui, luego de poner mi número con mi nombre en sus manos.

**Bella POV**

En lo que se fue Edward, solté un suspiro, ese chico si tiene buena conversación y es tan guapo, atento e inteligente y… ¿Qué hace Finn bañado con esa cosa azul?

Caminé hacia él y parecía a una criatura de Avatar, hasta en el tamaño- Finny ¿Qué te pasó?- le pregunté al llegar donde él estaba.

-Una enana morena me hizo esto.

**Edward POV**

-Rach ¿Qué paso?

-Todo esto fue culpa de un gigantón sin cerebro.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

**Flash Back**

_Antes que Edward fuera donde Bella_

Rachel se fue a un nuevo local de comida vegetariana, ya que Edward y ella tienen esa tendencia desde que vieron juntos El Rey León y otros programas de naturaleza; al llega pide una ensalada para dos con varios tipos de vegetales e incluso frutas además de algo de tofu; mientras espera ella decide pedir un batido de mora azul frappe pequeño; y además pidió con la comida otros dos para la comida.

En eso llego Finn y pidió algo para su hermana que también es vegetariana y el decidió comprarle primero a ella y luego ir por lo suyo, una hamburguesa o una parrilla; en eso, lo llaman y no se dio cuenta que un mesonero iba caminando hasta que su cabeza chocó contra una bandeja, causando que un vaso de mora azul callera integró en la cabeza de Rachel, bañándola y dejándola toda de azul.

-Oh… disculpa- dijo Finn contenido la risa, ella lo fulminó con la vista y tomó su vaso y se lo echó en la cara.

-Eso es para que te rías con ganas gigantón.

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa pulga? Solo intentaba ayudarte.

-Y de paso me insultas- y así comenzaron una guerra de insultos que duró unos cuantos minutos hasta que el gerente llegó.

-¿Qué ocurrió Srta. Berry?- dijo con algo de sarcasmo al verla bañada de esa batido.

Ella detectó el sarcasmo pero lo ignoró -Que este ser- señalando a Finn- con una torpeza que envidiaría el Coyote y el Gallo Claudio, tumbó un batido de mora azul sobre mi…

-Y la señorita pitufo, cuando la estaba ayudando me bañó con su jugo

-Ok, cálmense ambos, Srta. Berry y joven…

-Hudson

-…Joven Hudson, como parte de su comida fue bañada por los jugos nosotros se las volveremos a preparar sin ningún problema pero el jugo de la mesa ocho cayó integro sobre la cabeza de la Srta. Usted joven deberá pagar ese jugo y además uno nuevo- Finn no podía creer esto, primero el lugar donde se va a quedar es un sótano horrible en casa de sus horribles tíos y ahora Pitufina le hace esto.

-De acuerdo señor ¿Cuánto es el jugo?- pregunto Finn.

-Diez dólares estadounidenses- el saco de los dólares que cambió en el aeropuerto y se los dio- bien joven, ahora la Srta. y el joven si desean van al parque y se sientan; yo les mando a un chico con sus pedidos- ambos asintieron, y molestos se fueron a donde estaba la hermana de uno y el primo de otra.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ambos, Edward y Bella, levantaron una ceja y soltaron una carcajada causando que ambos lo vieran de mala cara.

-Claro Ed ríete de tu pobre prima- dijo ella con un fuerte sarcasmo en su voz.

Mientras Bella también se reía de su hermano y él, molesto, le dijo- y para que te rías mas, mientras espero a que llegue tu comida, anda a comprarme mi hamburguesa- ella paro de reír y él fue quien soltó la carcajada.

-No es gracioso Finn.

Las dos parejas comieron juntos y comentaron lo ocurrido, Finn y Rachel llegaron a sus casas directo a bañarse.

Así fue como, para unos, el primer encuentro fue muy bueno pero para otros muy malo.

…

**Eso es todo… perdón por la tardanza pero es que este tardaba en salir las ideas, pero ya por fin está listo.**

**El próximo será interesante… ese fue el primer capitulo que pensé como tal para este fic pero no podía ponerlo de una sin antes las presentaciones y los encuentros; espero que le haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios.**

**El próximo cap se llamara: Karaoke**


	3. Karaoke

**Como me lo pidieron este cap será especial para Finchel, no tendremos tanto humor por ellos pero si tendremos algo de Sue y una pequeña escaramuza entre ellos.**

**Espero les guste, nos vemos abajo**

**Capitulo 3: Karaoke**

**Rachel POV**

Luego del momento más incomodo, molesto y demás adjetivos; Edward y yo nos fuimos a la casa donde mi mamá y papá me preguntaron porque estaba bañada en ese líquido azul, Edward y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo- Luego les cuento- y me metí en mi cuarto a darme un largo y relajante baño.

Al salir les conté a mis padres lo que pasó y ellos no hacían nada más que reírse de mí, igual que Edward, luego que pasaron un rato riendo, mi madre dijo- bueno cariño eso es solo un accidente, no creo que ese chico lo haya hecho a propósito; después de todo, él no te conoce ni tú a él…- cuando iba a decir algo mas sonó el timbre de la casa- ah se me había olvidado decirte que Kurt, Blaine, Quinn y Sam venían, ve a abrirles Rachel.

Así lo hice y en cuanto abrí la puerta vi a mis dos mejores amigos con sus novios, en un comienzo Kurt y yo nos peleábamos por los solos pero luego cuando el conoció a Blaine y se cambió un año a la escuela de su actual novio, él y yo nos hicimos más cercanos, hasta llegar a ser mejores amigos; en cambio, mi relación con Quinn comenzó cuando ambas éramos pequeñas, yo era nueva en el colegio, Quinn y yo no éramos amigas y un día en el parque donde lleve a Edward esta tarde un chico llamado Dave Karofsky comenzó a molestar un perrito en el parque, Quinn y yo lo vimos y fuimos juntas y logramos que Dave se apartara del perrito, luego de ese incidente ella y yo nos hicimos amigas y nos encargamos del perrito que ahora está en mi casa pues sus padres no le permiten tener animales en su casa.

Al abrirles ambos, Quinn y Kurt, me abrazaron como si no hubiera mañana o como si no nos hubiéramos visto en meses- Emmm… también me alegra verlos pero me podrían soltar- dije casi sin aliento y me soltaron apenados- así es mejor, pasen… hola Blaine y Sam- ambos algo más delicados me saludaron con un beso en la mejilla. Los cuatro pasaron y en lo que vieron a Edward, Quinn y Kurt casi se desmayan- a por cierto mi primo de NYC vino de visita.

-Se te olvidó ese pequeño detalle ¿Cuándo llegaste Edward?- pregunto Quinn, ella lo conoció hace años cuando fue conmigo y mi familia a NYC cuando pasamos a High School.

-Hola Quinn, llegué hoy en la mañana.

-¿Tu hermano y hermana vienen?

-Sí, en unos días; es que Emmett tenía que presentar unas pruebas en la universidad y el novio de Alice se está presentando para ingresar en la universidad y luego ella, junto con el novio, Emmett y Rose, la novia de mi hermano, se vienen a pasar el verano conmigo y Rach.

-Eso está genial- luego de ese diálogo le dije a mis amigos y a Edward que nos fuéramos a sentar; y allí comenzamos a conversar, Edward junto a Sam y Blaine hablaron de deportes; pues Blaine es un gran fan del deporte pese a ser gay, Kurt siempre le dice que él rompe estereotipos y estoy de acuerdo.

Quinn, Kurt y yo conversamos sobre mi incidente de la tarde y ellos estuvieron de mi lado sobre que ese tipo era un patán; luego Kurt comenzó a hablar con Edward y cuando le dijo que Alice era fan de la moda de alta costura y que ella deseaba ir a París a estudiar, a mi mejor amigo se le iluminaron los ojos como dos reflectores y le dijo que estaba ansioso por conocerla igual que a Rosalie que estudia para ser modelo, aunque ella ya modela en pasarelas amateur. En cuanto a los chicos, anhelaban conocer a Emmett que juega futbol con el equipo de su universidad, en el puesto de defensor central.

A la hora de la cena, todos nos sentamos a comer, y allí seguimos hablando de todo un poco, Kurt y Blaine se la llevaban muy bien con Edward, igual que Sam. Al terminar, quedamos en ir al bowling esta noche y nos metimos todos en el carro de Kurt que es una súper camioneta con ocho puestos.

**Finn POV**

Luego de todo lo ocurrido en el parque, Bella y yo nos quedamos un rato más comiendo y nos fuimos a la casa de la tía; al llegar, ella junto con el tío ya estaban allí y estaban todos sentados en la sala hablando.

Cuando nos oyeron llegar, la tía Sue habló- Hola Frankenteen y Paliducha, ¿Cómo les fue?

-Hola Tía… bien ¿y tú?- respondí algo molesto por apodo, ella siempre nos llama así cuando nos saluda, un día le pregunté por qué nos decía así y es porque no se acuerda de nuestros nombres.

-En la cocina hay comida si quieren… pero si no bien están muy gordos- Bella y yo rodamos los ojos

En eso escucho el "Hola primitos" de mi prima Victoria, ella siempre es odiosa pero solo cuando no están los tíos o cualquier adulto, desde siempre.

-¿Como estas Vicky?- pregunto Finn

-Bien ¿y tu Finny?- dijo fingiendo dulzura

-Genial

-Que bueno ¿y qué hay de ti Belly?

-Excelente

-Chicos mi mejor amiga Irina me invito al karaoke esta noche ¿quieren ir?

-¿de verdad?- pregunté sin creerlo

-Claro primito entonces ¿quieren?- mire a Bella y ella asintió y yo también- perfecto, vayan a darse un baño y cambiarse, quiero que estén presentables para mis amigas.

-No te preocupes Vicky- dijo Bella con sarcasmo en su voz

Ambos nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y nos bañamos, Bella primero y luego yo; al terminar yo me puse un sweter blanco con negro y unos jeans mientras Bella se puso unos jeans y una camisa verde oliva.

-Bien, estamos listos Victoria- dijo Bella en lo que ambos llegamos a la sala, nuestra prima lleva una mini falda negra y una camisa de tirantes roja que combina con su cabello; sus amigas ya estaban aquí y más de una se veían simpáticas pero considerando que todas son porristas y que todas llevaban ropa que no se podría llamar ropa de lo poca y corta que eran.

-Hola, me llamo Santana López ¿y tu guapo?- me pregunto una chica de piel trigueña, ojos marrones y cabello negro

-Finn Hudson

-Entonces eres el primo de Victoria- dijo en un tono que se supone debe ser sexy

-Bueno chicas y Finny vamos- salvado por mi prima.

Todos nos metimos en el carro de Victoria, fuimos escuchando música y hablando y estas chicas son todas unas lanzadas y locas pues en todo el camino al lugar las tres mujeres se me lanzaban encima como a un pedazo de carne.

Al llegar todos nos fuimos a buscar una mesa y al sentarnos, pedimos unos refrescos y unas cuantas cosas para picar y en eso se para en la tarima un chico- Buenas noches damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a la noche de Karaoke del Centro de Bowling de Lima Ohio; mi nombre para los que no lo saben es Marco Do Santis y seré su animador- todos aplaudieron- bien, esta noche se hará especial pues no será como otros que este sitio organizo antes, esta vez no se repartirán los "menú de canciones" sino que nuestro DJ pondrá un tema desde cualquier parte de la canción y ustedes levantan la mano si la saben; el que la levante primero vendrá aquí y la cantará; el público con sus aplausos dice si estuvo bien o no y el que lo logre, se ganará un premio de acuerdo al aplauso del público. Los premios van desde una línea de bowling hasta una cena para dos en el restaurant del local. Hay algo importante también y es que si dos levantan al mismo tiempo, ambos deberán venir a la tarima y cantar a dueto y se juzgaran como pareja. Eso es todo ¿listos para jugar?- todos gritaron un "Sii" y pude ver que Victoria y sus amigas se levantaron

-Chicas ¿a dónde van?- pregunto Bella

-Donde mi novio y el de Irina, si quieren quédense aquí, nosotras ya volvemos- y así se fueron, dejándonos a nosotros solos

-Comencemos- en eso empezó a sonar algo suave en piano y allí supe de qué se trataba, así que levante la mano, el presentador hizo que pararan la música y dijo- bueno parece que tenemos el primer dueto de la noche- miré a todos lados buscando y cuando la conseguí nuestros ojos se cruzaron y ¡Válgame Dios!... no puedo tener más mala suerte de la que ya me ha tocado hoy… es la Pitufina del parque, frente a mí en un vestido rojo de tirantes, ella también lucia en Shock- Rachel Berry y el chico de sweter, vengan aquí- así que Rachel Berry; no tuve más opción que caminar a la tarima maldiciendo mi suerte, pude ver que más de uno se veía interesado en lo que haríamos- ok chico ¿Cómo te llamas y de dónde vienes?

-Me llamo Finn Hudson y soy de Canadá

-Whoo Canadá… eso esta genial… para los que no lo saben, ella es Rachel Berry la co capitana del Glee Club de WMHS, New Directions, el actual campeón, y dime chico ¿sabes cantar bien?

-De hecho soy también el líder del Glee Club de mi escuela- pude ver su cara de sorpresa- también campeón nacional

-Me sorprende que un tipo de tu altura… sepa algo de música y que además tengas un equipo campeón- me dijo ella con sarcasmo

-Y yo también me sorprendo que tú puedas manejar algo como un Glee Club considerando que los demás no te verían de lo baja que eres- ella me dedicó una mirada de odio

-Ooookk damas y caballeros tenemos a dos capitanes defendiendo su honor y con mucha tensión en el ambiente, esto estará interesante así que comencemos- el encargado nos dio los micrófonos y luego el DJ nos hizo una señal para empezar.

Yo tome la primera estrofa.

**Finn**

I've been alone with you inside my mind

Pude verla asombrada cuando comencé a cantar y no pude evitar sonreír arrogantemente

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?

Cuando termine ambos nos unimos en el coro

**Ambos**

I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile

Aunque no me agrade no se puede negar que es muy bella sin esa cosa azul.

You're all I've ever wanted,

and my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you

Volví a cantar yo solo, nuestras voces suenan muy bien juntas y su voz es Hermosa, es quizá la más Hermosa que haya escuchado

**Finn**

I long to see the sunlight in your hair

Ella entro a su solo y whoo me dejo impactado con su potente voz.

**Rachel**  
And tell you time and time again how much I care

Ambos compartimos una mirada y una sonrisa y así continuemos el coro

**Ambos**  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know

'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you doooooooooooo

Ella extendió la última nota y me dejo impactado, por su potente voz, quien diría que ella con ese tamaño tuviera una voz tan Hermosa y maravillosa.

Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you...

Is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying ... I love you

Ella y yo nos quedamos mirando, metidos en la canción; no nos enteramos del público hasta que oímos el aplauso del público; fue como si nos hubiéramos metido en una burbuja y con el ruido explotó.

-Muy Bien chicos y chicas, parece que los capitanes de sus respectivos clubes internacionales se acoplaron bien, ahora hay que ver qué opina el publico sobre su presentación- él se volteo al público y todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a vitorearnos- bueno parece que al público le gusto mucho así que ustedes se ganaron la cena para dos por su excelente desempeño- todos nos aplaudieron más fuertemente y él nos dijo ya sin micrófono- el premio lo recogen al final de la actividad en el bar- ambos asentimos y el nos dio un papel que decía nuestro premio y nuestro nombre.

Cuando íbamos a mitad de camino Bella se me acerco y otro chico llego a donde Rachel y la abrazo mientras Bella lo hacía conmigo- Hermanito… lo hiciste muy bien

-¿Bella?- oí una voz masculina y ambos nos volteamos y nos ella se quedo viendo como hipnotizada

-¿Edward?

-Emm ¿de dónde se conocen?- preguntamos Rachel y yo y nos vimos frunciendo el ceño

-Ella es la chica del parque, con la que estuve hablando… pensé que no te volvería a ver- le dijo él con los ojos iluminados, me molestó algo eso pero no dije nada; sin embargo, luego hablaría con ella- ¿tienen mesa?

-Si la de allí

-Si quieren se sientan con nosotros- Bella no lo pensó dos veces cuando ya se fue a tomar su bolso para ir a la mesa con este tipo y Pitufina

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Antes, durante y después de la presentación tres personas no estaban felices con la química de Rachel y Finn; y pronto esas tres personas se juntaran para hacerles la vida un infierno.

-Nos debemos encargar de ellos dos.

…**..**

**Algo de suspenso no les hará daño Jejeje… ¿Quiénes serán esas tres personas? Y ¿Qué planearan hacer?... se enteraran en los próximos capítulos… el próximo pondré como se sintió Rachel al cantar con Finn y ¿creen que Bella y Edward también deban cantar algo o no?**

**Solo espero que las y los St Berry no me maten por usar la canción de ellos dos para Finchel, pero era necesaria, espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos estamos leyendo.**


	4. La Magia x Nuevos Amigos

**Capitulo 4: La Magia x Nuevos Amigos**

**Rachel POV**

No podía negar que la voz de Finn me asombró; jamás había oído una voz tan masculina y hermosa. Nosotros nos complementamos casi a la perfección en los coros y aunque yo no pude cantar muchos solos, eso no me quitó el protagónico en la canción; más bien así lograba captar más atención en espera de mi solo.

Cuando caminé hacia donde estaba mi primo, él me abrazó y me dijo- ¿Ese es el chico del parque?- yo solo asentí y él añadió- pues parece que tienen una gran química; lo pude sentir desde mi puesto y pude ver que Kurt, Quinn, Blaine y Sam también la sintieron- nos separamos lo suficiente para vernos a los ojos.

-Me parece tienes razón Eddy- él me sonrió

-Ven a la mesa que te esperan los demás- asentí y cuando íbamos a caminar vimos a Finn y la chica que lo había ido a abrazar.

-Hermanito… lo hiciste muy bien

-¿Bella?- Edward le dijo como si no lo pudiera creer, ambos se voltearon y ella se le quedó viendo como hipnotizada

-¿Edward?

-Emm ¿De dónde se conocen?- preguntamos Finn y yo y nos vimos frunciendo el ceño

-Ella es la chica del parque, con la que estuve hablando… pensé que no te volvería a ver- le dijo él con los ojos iluminados, no pude evitar sonreír porque me pareció la cosa más tierna que jamás había oído, mi primo siempre es así cuando una chica, siempre muy caballeroso y más aun con las que le gusta. El añadió- ¿Tienen mesa?

-Sí, la de allí- señaló una mesa vacía

-Si quieren, se sientan con nosotros- Ella no lo pensó dos veces cuando ya se fue a tomar su bolso.

Yo vi incrédula cómo ella se fue a su mesa por su bolso, Finn se fue tras ella y yo vi a Edward algo molesto; puse mis manos sobre mi cintura y le dije- Edward Anthony Cullen… ¿Me podrías explicar por qué los invitaste a nuestra mesa sin antes consultarme o a los demás?

-Oh, por favor Rach… ¿No lo ves? Están solos, su mesa esta vacía, es decir, que no tienen a nadie más que a ellos, lo que significa que estarán aburridos; además, estoy seguro que a los demás no les importara que se nos unan dos más. Estoy seguro que te agradará Bella; es tan lista y hermosa y tiene muchos temas de conversación que seguro te agradarán- me hizo los ojitos de perrito que sabe, no resisto.

Di un suspiro de cansancio y le dije- Ok- se emocionó tanto que me abrazó fuertemente. Cuando nos separamos, me dio una sonrisa triunfante- vamos galán

-Gracias Rach- y así caminamos hacia ellos y él les dijo- ¿Listos?- Ambos asintieron; pude ver que habían tenido una conversación semejante a la de nosotros.

Caminamos había la mesa y allí estaban los demás conversando y en lo que nos vieron pararon- Chicos, Edward invitó a dos personas más a sentarse con nosotros; ellos son Bella y Finn Hudson

-Mucho gusto- se levantó Quinn y les dio la mano a ambos, y con ella los demás hicieron lo mismo, luego tomé mi asiento y Edward, luego de ayudar a Bella se sentó también.

Luego de las presentaciones comenzamos a hablar y hacer preguntas, sobretodo sobre ellos dos, como ¿De qué parte de Canadá eran?, si sabían francés, si sabían tocar algún instrumento.

Las respuestas fueron: Vancouver, si saben, y también saben Finn toca la batería y Bella sabe tocar la guitarra y algo de piano. Nosotros también les contamos datos nuestros. Ellos nos contaron que estaban en casa de sus tíos y cuando nos dijeron que Sue Sylvester era parte de su familia todos nos quedamos asombrados.

-¿Qué?... es increíble saber que ella tenga familia que no sean serpientes- dije tomando un sorbo de mi agua.

-Ella no es tan mala como parece- dijo Bella y por su tono de voz no sonaba convincente pero no seguimos hablando de la entrenadora.

Cuando Sam le iba a preguntar algo a Finn, el presentador anunció- Bueno, llegó la hora de la última canción de este pequeño concurso; escuchen claramente, porque si lo hacen bien, podrían ganar la última cena para dos que estamos regalando, yo me retiraré pero seguiremos con el karaoke libre un par de horas más. Ahora DJ… rueda la música- en eso comenzó a sonar un guitarra y pude ver la cara de Edward de seguridad de que se sabía la canción.

Ambos volteamos y a ver si alguien más sabía y no vimos nadie, pero luego vimos que Bella también había levantado la mano lo que significaba-… Tendemos un nuevo dueto damas y caballeros- dijo el chico del micrófono mirando a nuestra mesa- vengan la señorita y el caballero- Edward se paró y tomo la mano de Bella y juntos caminaron a la tarima. Al estar allí, el chico volvió a hablar- no son de Lima, así que ¿De dónde son?

-Canadá- respondió Bella, una vez tuvo el micrófono frente a ella

-New York

-Bienvenidos a Lima… ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Bella Hudson

-Como el primer chico que cantó con Rachel

-Sí, es mi hermano

-Wow… increíble, bueno, veamos cómo te va con él- dijo señalando a Edward- tu nombre

-Edward Cullen, soy el primo de Rachel

-Bueno, parece que tenemos familias muy musicales aquí esta noche; ok ahora a cantar- dijo él, y luego le pidió al DJ los micrófonos y se apartó del escenario; Edward y ella hablaron unos instantes y luego él hizo la señal para comenzar.

En eso, a sonar una guitarra y luego se le unieron los demás instrumentos y al momento junto Edward comenzó a cantar

**Narración en 3ra persona**

**Edward**

Navegando en tu mar  
Explorando tus ojos negros  
Me sumerjo en tu aliento  
Aceleras mi respirar  
Pierdo fuerza de gravedad

Edward había aprendido varios idiomas; entre ellos español, francés, italiano y portugués; todo eso gracias a su padre que los llevaron a diferentes países, el conocía esta canción gracias a un viaje a Latinoamérica en donde el soundtrack de Twilight Saga la tenía como un bonustrack y como a él le gustó, en lo que pudo la descargó en su computadora.

Bella la conoció por una amiga que se la recomendó, hay una parte donde se repiten dos oraciones y ambos quedaron antes de cantar que la repetición seria cantada por el otro de acuerdo a quien tuviera el solo.

**Bella**

Pierdo fuerza de gravedad

**Edward**  
Poco a poco empiezo a volar

**Bella**

Poco a poco empiezo a volar

**Edward**  
Lentamente pruebo el cielo

Luego llegó el solo de Bella y aunque estaba asombrada por la voz de Edward ella no se quedaba atrás en talento.

**Bella**  
Dibujando en tu piel  
Las estrellas del firmamento  
Deleitando mi ser  
Haciendo eterno este momento  
Pierdo fuerza de gravedad

En la mesa Rachel, igual a los demás de New Directions en su mesas, estaba asombrada por la voz de Bella y Finn estaba impresionado por la Edward, al igual que Sam y Blaine quienes no habían oído a Edward jamás.

Ellos compartían sonrisas de vez en cuando mientras cantaban

**Edward**

Pierdo fuerza de gravedad

**Bella**  
Poco a poco empiezo a volar

**Edward**

Poco a poco empiezo a volar

**Bella**  
Lentamente pruebo el cielo

**Ambos**  
Eres magia y deseo  
Un placer celestial  
Que pecado sería  
Nuestro amor ocultar

Ellos cantaron el coro juntos y ambos estaban sorprendidos de cómo sus voces se mezclaban de una forma casi mágica; ellos jamás habían cantado juntos pero sentían como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Edward volvió a tomar el siguiente solo

**Edward**  
Navegando en tu mar  
Es la brisa tu dulce aliento  
Se que no hay nada igual  
Que perderme en tus ojos negros

Aunque ella tiene los ojos color chocolate, él no pudo evitar mirarla directo a los ojos y dedicarle esas palabras. Bella tomó lo que seguía.

**Bella**

Pierdo fuerza de gravedad

**Edward**

Pierdo fuerza de gravedad

**Bella**  
Poco a poco empiezo a volar

**Edward**

Poco a poco empiezo a volar

**Bella**  
Lentamente pruebo el cielo

**Ambos**  
Eres magia y deseo  
Un placer celestial  
Que pecado sería  
Nuestro amor ocultar

Allí hubo un solo de guitarra y ambos se vieron y sonrieron; ellos sentían cada palabra que cantaban, y en lo que llego el momento de cantar, entraron ambos con fuerza en la siguiente parte del coro.

Eres magia y deseo  
Un placer celestial  
Que pecado sería  
Nuestro amor ocultar

Una vez terminada la canción, se oyó una ovación de pie y el presentador- bueno bueno… me parece que ustedes se han ganado la cena para dos, el público ha hablado- el sacó el papel donde decía el premio y les explicó, como a Rachel y Finn, qué debían hacer; después añadió- esta fue la última canción del concurso, pero como les dije, las chicas ya están entregando las listas de canciones para que los que deseen se pongan aquí a cantar. Nos estamos viendo otro día.

Ellos caminaron a la mesa y al llegar, Rachel les dijo- Wow… me dejaron impactada, jamás pensé que sonarían tan bien juntos

-Ni yo- dijo Finn mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa luego se le acercó a su oído y le dijo- tenía tiempo sin oírte cantar así, al menos desde lo de James- ella solo sonrió

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y todos les dijeron lo impresionados que estaban por ese dueto, y por sus voces.

Un par de horas más tarde, todos comenzaron a irse- ¿Ustedes tienen con quien irse?- preguntó Edward algo preocupado por dejar a Bella

-Si tranquilo, nuestra prima nos trajo, seguro esta por aquí

-Ok, anota mi numero por si necesitas algo; además, debemos cuadrar nuestra cita- él le dio una sonrisa que rápidamente se volvió la favorita de Bella, ella anotó el número y le dio el suyo. Él se fue y al rato llegaron Victoria y sus amigas con dos chicos.

-Hola Finny… disculpen si los dejamos, pero los chicos y nosotras nos fuimos a otra mesa con nuestros amigos.

-Tranquila, nosotros conseguimos compañía con algunos de sus compañeros- dijo Finn caminando al carro con los demás.

-Sí, te vi cantando con Rachel "Freak" Berry. Te recomiendo que no te le acerques mucho; ella es una perdedora, así sea campeona nacional- dijo Victoria con tono pedante. Bella rodó los ojos; ella sabía por Kurt y Quinn que las porristas no soportaban el club, y pese a que Quinn, Santana y Brittany estaban en ese club, ellas no eran tratadas mal por las porristas solo porque las respetan por ser la capitana y la sub capitana respectivamente y Brittany por ser algo confundida.

Finn sabia esto también y no le paró a lo que dijo Victoria; ellos no vivían esas burlas porque en su colegio el coro es más importante que otras cosas, menos el equipo de hockey. Los llevaron a la casa y se acostaron a dormir. Bella no paraba de pensar en lo que vivió cuando canto con Edward y Finn, aunque no lo admita, tampoco puede parar de oír la voz de Rachel en su cabeza; él había sentido algo en su corazón cuando escuchó su voz; ella lo cautivó con su poderosa y hermosa voz y deseaba volver a oírla.

Mientras tanto, lo mismo pasa en la casa Berry con Rachel pensando en lo que pasó hoy y cómo esa gran sorpresa que le dio la voz de Finn; e igual estaba Edward con Bella.

* * *

**Bueno allí está el capítulo, sé que me tarde muuuuchooo con esta actualización pero todo es culpa de un bajón de ideas gracias a que Rachel y Finn terminaron y además todo lo que pasó con ellos en la segunda mitad de temporada, pero gracias a Jimena- una amiga y lectora de mis fics en un foro- me pidió que actualizara, la canción que vieron hoy es la de Jesse y Joy del soundtrack de Eclipse latino, amo esta canción y pensaba ponerla pero no estaba segura y le pregunté a Jimena y ella me dijo que si, así que aquí la tienen.**

**Este cap fue más Edward/ Bella, pero tranquilos que pienso hacer un cap por parejas así que el próximo será más Finchel… el próximo será la llegada de Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper.**

**Voy a responder los reviews:**

**Behleen: Gracias por leer el fic y tranquila que en lo que pueda subo un tema a Ed y Rachel, capaz y pongo a Edward a tocar el piano**

**camy de patt: Me alegra que te guste el fic… yo también amo a Edward y Bella, igual que a Finn y Rachel**

**clauverry: jejeje no es odioso, solo es un comentario para ayudar, el asunto es que mi estilo es este que leen y aunque aprecio la ayuda, considero que por ahora lo dejaré así, porque lo que hago tiene un sentido**


End file.
